What Goes Around Comes Around
by Princess Serenity Usagi Chiba
Summary: Sequel to,"A Quiet Drive On Sunday................YEA RIGHT!!!!!"


  
What Goes Around Comes Around  
  
Princess Serenity Usagi Chiba   
  
Venus2004@msn.com  
  
PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Hey minna! I want to thank all of you who took the time   
to review my story," A Quiet Sunday Drive...............YEA RIGHT!!!!" It is   
because of all of you that I have decided to write a sequel. Yes, a sequel, to the story so many of you found funny. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and hope the sequel is just as good. Arigato!  
  
Disclaimer: I admit it! OKAY! I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON! Alright? Are you   
happy? Good, cause, I'm still upset over it!  
  
It was a nice was a nice hot July afternoon. Kids were running amock, relishing in their freedom from teachers. Teachers were relaxing   
indoors praising god for their short but enjoyable break from those demons parents call "children". And all the other citizens in Tokyo were basically just stopping to smell the roses. Yes, this is what people did with their summer. They relaxed, worked, spent time with family, and loved ones. And Chiba Mamoru was one of these people. Although, he was starting to regret it.  
  
"Oh ...............my........................god............" was all Chiba Mamoru seemed to be able to say after his horrific adventure.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" a concerned Tsukino Usagi questioned.  
  
"Oh my dear god!" was the only reply she got.  
  
"Well, um, it wasn't that bad?" came the meek reassurance.  
  
"Usako, I saw my life flash before my eyes! And it was too short to end!"  
  
"............"  
  
Sighing rather shakily Mamoru brushed his hand through his midnight black hair, and stepped out of the car.  
  
Yes..................car.  
  
And no, he was NOT the one in the driver's seat.  
  
I'll give you one guess as to who was though.  
  
Sweatdrop  
  
No, it was NOT Abraham Lincoln.  
  
It was the one, and the only Tsukino Usagi, Sailormoon senshi, former Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, future Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Yes, it was she that sat in the driver's seat.  
  
DUN DUN DUN....................................  
  
Usagi switched her position from the driver's seat to Mamoru's passenger seat, and looked out the window of his red convertible, only to become further worried and embarrassed to see him repeatedly kiss the ground he was now lying on.  
  
After that very awkward scene, Usagi, after much bribing, got Mamoru   
back into the car, and the couple drove to Motoki's arcade/diner "The Crown". And no, Usagi was not doing the driving this time. Mamoru made sure of that as soon as he was situated back in the car.   
Walking into the crown Usagi pulled up a stool for her very terrified   
boyfriend. It took him about 10 minutes to get from the electronic   
doors, to the stool Usagi had pushed out for him. Once seated, Usagi took the liberty of pushing Mamoru closer to the counter, only to hear him scream in a very high pitched voice," HIT THE BREAKS!"  
Shaking her head very sadly, Usagi laid a comforting hand on her very disturbed boyfriend's shaking shoulders and whispered him an apology, while reassuring him they were no longer in the car.  
It was at this time that another couple walked into the arcade.  
I'll give you one guess as to which couple it was.  
.............................................  
NO! It was NOT Charlie Gibson and Madonna! They're not even a couple! But that would be an interesting pairing. Hm.............  
Anyway, it was (dramatic drum roll please)  
Haruka and Michiru.  
It didn't take them long to spot Mamoru and Usagi. All eyes were   
watching them, curious as to what terrible thing could make a strong, tall, handsome, college guy like Mamoru break down like that.  
Some thought it was a youma.  
Other's thought it was all those late nights studying finally catching up.  
And a lot agreed it was from cutting back on coffee.  
They knew how hard it could be. And everyone knew he drank lots of the stuff.  
Looking at her girlfriend with a worried expression on her face,   
Haruka took Michiru's hand, and lead the two of them towards the oncoming disaster.  
Oh they had no idea what they were getting themselves into! ^_^;  
"Hey Odango, what's with super tux man here?" the senshi of Uranus asked.  
The blonde stuck her tongue out at the older girl, and replied in a rather depressed tone," Driving."  
"Driving?" Michiru joined the conversation, pulling up a stool to sit next to the still shaking Mamoru.  
"H............hai." Mamoru answered. "I.........I'm.........tea............teaching......Us...............Usa...............Usa............Usako how   
to.........to.........drive."  
"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the older women responded.  
"Hai. I asked Mamo-chan if he'd teach me, and he agreed to. However, I think he is regretting it now."  
"Well, if Tuxedo wussy man doesn't want to I will." Haruka suggested to the sad Usagi.  
"Tuxedo wussy man?" Mamoru picked his head up from its current position on the counter top, and placed his firey blue eyes on the sassy Haurka.  
"Haruka, I don't know......" Michiru started but was interrupted by her spur of the moment partner.  
"Iie. I'd love to. Anything to help out my one and only Odango." She smirked, looking at the now ecstatic blonde.  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
"Of course."  
"Haruka......" Mamoru grounded out through clenched teeth, still offended by the earlier remarks towards his alter-ego ,"maybe you should think about it. Usagi hasn't had a lot of practice with me as it is, and you want to take her driving in your (smirk)"baby"?"  
In case any of you are wondering, Haruka's "baby" happened to be her blue F512M. Boy is that one fast car, and here Haruka is offering to take USAGI for driving lessons in it?! Does anyone else here see the potential danger?   
  
Usagi+ really fast car= HEAD FOR THE HILLS! WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST!   
  
"Mamoru........." Haruka copied, only with mischievous green eyes, "I trust Odango. I'm sure my "baby" will be just fine. We'll prove you wrong won't we Odango?"  
The only answer Haruka got was silence.  
"Yup! You and me Usa, we'll prove Tuxorro wrong!"  
"Haruka," Michiru finally spoke up," maybe you should just let Mamoru teach Usagi. He already started, so why not let him finish?"  
"Iie, Mamoru's too busy "recuperating", so I'll take over for our masked hero now!"  
"Haruka....................." a low growl escaped from Mamoru's now tight lipped mouth.  
Usagi, not wanting a battle between the sexes decided to give Haruka an answer to her question.  
  
"When should we start?"  
Haruka looked up from her current position, which was a heated staring contest with one pissed future Neo-King, and smiled brightly.   
"How about now?"  
  
Author's Notes: SO, what did ya think? This is not the end of the   
story, I simply got tired of writing, and wanted a cliff hanger. Please review. And thank you for reading!  
  



End file.
